Northern downpour
by f-lero
Summary: Hurricane hits New York. Title belongs to Panic! At The Disco.


_Maybe staying in New York wasn't such a good idea after all._

Even Rachel went to Ohio to celebrate thanksgiving, despite him and Finn having broken up. At least they parted on good terms, unlike Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine. His lovely, handsome, funny, sweet, cheating... ex-boyfriend?

No.

Kurt refuses to think of him as an ex-boyfriend.

After all, he is still desperately in love with him, and he knows Blaine deeply regrets his mistake and hates himself more than Kurt could ever hate him.

And Kurt is sure that with enough time, they can fix this.

Of course they can.

They are Kurt and Blaine. Blaine and Kurt. They are meant to be, Kurt strongly believes that.

It was just a mistake, and even though Kurt was not yet ready to see him and decided to stay in New York, he knows they can fix everything.

Except that now it seems like they won't get the chance.

Kurt is not an expert, so he doesn't know exactly how strong the wind is, but even an idiot could see it's not just a breeze.

Trees have gotten off the ground, houses have been destroyed, people are screaming.

Kurt is in a library, absolutely terrified.

The roof is gone, the windows are broken and there are huge holes on the walls.

He doesn't know where else to go, and he's afraid the wind will take him too, or end him in some other way.

He's seen many bodies, people screaming, people bleeding, people dying.

He's almost sure he's anytime soon gonna be one of them, and he's terrified.

He picks up his phone and dials number one. He has to hear his voice one more time.

It only rings once before he hears the familiar voice.

_"Kurt?!"_

"Blaine. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry", Kurt says, his voice immediately breaking.

_"Kurt, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, but I don't know for how long."

_"Kurt, please -"_ Kurt can hear tremors in Blaine's voice, the same fear he feels inside.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry", he interrupts, swallowing his sobs. "I should have come to Ohio. I should have not cut you off. I should have not left you, I should have been there for you. I'm so sorry."

He finds it slightly hard to hear Blaine's voice because of the bad connection, and the wind howling around him and things and trees and people crashing and dying and destroying everything and it's horrible and he can't stand it and oh god he's gonna die and he's never gonna see Blaine again and -

"Hey, hey! Don't you dare!" Blaine yells on the other end, Kurt didn't realize having spoken out loud._ "Don't you dare die on me, Kurt Hummel! We can't end things like this! You're not gonna leave me, okay?"_

"I'm sorry", Kurt lets out a sob, pressing his hand over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out crying.

He yelps and barely dodges a piece of the wall flying right at him.

_"No, I should be the one apologizing. I never should have done what I did, and I should have blamed you for that even less. I'm so sorry_", Blaine says and Kurt let's out another sob.

"It's okay, Blaine, I forgive you, okay? It's fine, it's all fine", Kurt manages, holding back tears because he knows if he really lets them come out, he can't stop. He can't afford to break down right now.

"I love you so much", he says, "I love you."

_"I love you too"_, Blaine replies, his voice all broken and sad and Kurt can't stand that.

"Please don't cry", he begs. "I love you so much."

_"You are the love of my life, Kurt"_, Blaine says, sounding even more desperate than that one time before Kurt left to New York.

"You too, Blaine. I -" His sentence is cut off with a terrifying scream that sends shivers down Blaine's spine and makes him want to scream and break down and he needs to know Kurt is okay _he has to be okay._

_"Kurt?!"_

"Blaine, I..." Kurt coughs and tears fall down his face, his whole body shaking violently as he stares at the piece of wood sticking out of his stomach. His white shirt is quickly turning red and he's having trouble breathing.

_"Kurt, answer me!"_

Kurt loses his balance, kneeling on the ground. He grip on the phone is starting to loosen, no matter how tightly he tries to hold on to it.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry", he whispers. He remotely hears Blaine screaming at him, his name, but he's starting to drift away, getting less and less aware of his surroundings.

_"Kurt, please!"_

"I love you" is the last thing he manages to whisper before his sharp intake of breath and everything goes black.


End file.
